The present invention relates to an exercise or gym floor.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an equipped gym floor for group fitness lessons, in which a group or participants perform a physical exercise program under the guidance and supervision of an instructor.
As is well-known, a fitness gym contains a substantially horizontal floor which is provided with a number of exercise fixtures, and is normally used for different types of fitness lessons, each of which may call for either a specific type of fixture, e.g. exercise bikes, treadmills, steppers, or for a specific fixture layout on the floor.
A major drawback of known gyms of the above type lies in the fixtures having to be changed according to the type of lesson, with the unused fixtures being set aside temporarily in a given part of the gym, thus greatly reducing the space available for the lesson. The same also applies to any other type of equipped floor.
Another drawback of known gyms of the above type lies in the fixtures being changed manually, thus complicating organization and involving a good deal of time-consuming work to set up the gym for each lesson.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an equipped floor designed to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks.
According to the present invention, there is provided an equipped floor having at least one cavity which opens outwards for housing at least one exercise fixture.